Semiconductor components, such as bare dice, chip scale packages, BGA devices and wafers can include bumped contacts. For example, bumped contacts, such as solder balls, allow a component to be surface mounted to a mating substrate (e.g., PCB) using a solder reflow process. This type of component is sometimes referred to as a "bumped" component (e.g., bumped die, bumped wafer). Semiconductor components can also include planar contacts. For example, components can include planar land pads, or planar bond pads.
For testing the integrated circuits contained on semiconductor components it is necessary to make temporary electrical connections with the bumped contacts, or with the planar contacts. Different types of interconnects have been developed for making these temporary electrical connections. For example, a wafer probe card is one type of interconnect that is used to test semiconductor wafers. Another type of interconnect, is contained within a carrier for temporarily packaging singulated components, such as bare dice and chip scale packages, for test and burn-in. The interconnects include contacts that make the electrical connections with the terminal contacts on the components.
Sometimes a semiconductor component can include both bumped contacts, and planar contacts. For example, a chip scale package can include solder balls bonded to land pads. Some of the land pads may not include a solder ball. For testing this type of component a two step process must be utilized. In a first test step, electrical connections are made to the bumped contacts using a first interconnect constructed for bumped contacts. In a second test step, electrical connections are made to the planar contacts using a second interconnect constructed for planar contacts.
It would be desirable for a single interconnect to be able to accommodate both bumped contacts and planar contacts. This would simplify the test procedure, and the equipment associated with test processes. Such an interconnect must be able to compensate for the different surface topographies of the bumped contacts and the planar contacts. In particular, the bumped contacts are raised above the surface of the component, while the planar contacts are substantially planar to the surface of the component. In addition, the bumped contacts can have different sizes and heights, such that the bumped contacts are not all located along a common plane. Similarly planar contacts can vary in size, location and planarity on the component.
Another problem with making temporary electrical connections with a component occurs when the contacts are located along a center line of the component. In particular, the component can tilt if the contact pressure is not applied directly along the center line of the component to the component contacts. It would be desirable for an interconnect to be configured to prevent tilting of the component during electrical engagement of the contacts.
The present invention is directed to an interconnect for making temporary electrical connections with semiconductor components having both bumped contacts and planar contacts. The interconnect includes first contacts constructed to center and retain the bumped contacts, and to accommodate variations in the size and planarity of the bumped contacts. In addition, the interconnect includes second contacts constructed to electrically engage the planar contacts.